<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stained white by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160586">Stained white</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, White's day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On White's day, Shosei is preparing a special gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stained white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shosei has never felt happier. As he wrapped up his little White's day gift for Ruki, he thought of last month, Valentine's day. If Ruki's special day was White day, Shosei's was Valentine. Because it was the day where, exactly one year ago, he had noticed Ruki properly for the first time.</p><p>They were students at the same university, but in different majors, Ruki in Photography and Shosei in Cinematography. So they usually wouldn't see each other much.<br/>
But on last year's Valentine, Shosei was walking through the hallway just minding his own business when he saw a huge crowd of girls gathering around someone. Out of curiosity he took a closer look and discovered that it was some guy that he didn't knew. He was quite thin, wore a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a black shirt that had the words "I wrote a long love letter to you because I found it too hard to write a short one " printed on it.<br/>
Cringy, Shosei had thought. He had thought that this guy was just another play boy, a "bad boy " catching the hearts of girls that he didn't want anyways. Shosei hated these kinds of people, so he just walked away.</p><p>And now he laughs remembering that story. What a fool he had been. A fool for thinking that he'll never fall for that guy. Never.<br/>
But well, he did.<br/>
After they were forced to do a project together for the campus' christmas market, he had discovered that there was more to the "bad boy " Ruki.<br/>
A very thoughtful person. One that's gentle and funny. One that knew a lot. One that made him feel comfortable.<br/>
And there he had fallen.</p><p>It took him some time to admit it to himself, the whole month of January actually. And as he had finally accepted his feelings Valentine's was already approaching and though Shosei didn't feel very confident he decided to do something for Ruki.<br/>
And it was good that he decided that.</p><p>When Ruki came to him at the end of the day and asked him if the white chocolate bar was from him, Shosei froze. He felt so embarrassed, he thought of how he didn't want to fall for Ruki at the start but now he had even given him a chocolate bar.</p><p>But Ruki destroyed all his worries with what came out of his mouth next;<br/>
"If really so, then I am... very glad. "</p><p>And as he blushed a little while saying that and looked shyly onto the ground, Shosei added up one and one and realised what was happening.<br/>
His confession had been accepted.</p><p>It had a month since that, and today, for White's day, Shosei was preparing a gift once again. Wrapped up in snow-white paper decorated with a black bow. Just like Ruki likes it. Just like Ruki is. Like they both are.<br/>
Pure white stained with black.</p><p>Suddenly Shosei's phone vibrated. It was Ruki calling him.<br/>
Shosei wondered "Why now? ",because Ruki had just texted him around ten minutes ago that he'll drive home now. And he takes 30 minutes from his workplace to Shosei's appartment.</p><p>But Shosei picks up the call anyways.</p><p>"Hi Ruki. What is it? "</p><p>"Hi Shosei. "<br/>
The older's voice sounded a bit more hoarse than usual, but Shosri decided to ignore it.</p><p>"Are you in the car right now? "</p><p>"Yes.. There's a huge traffic jam and it'll take some time until I can get out of it so I wanted to call you, my love. "</p><p>Shosei chuckled. "Since when are you calling me 'my love '? That's cringey. "</p><p>"But it's perfectly representing how I feel about you. "</p><p>Shosei thought about what to reply, but suddenly Ruki coughed. </p><p>"Ruki? Is everything okay? ", Shosei said with a very worried tone.</p><p>"Don't worry.. I am fine... as long as I know that you're still alive. "</p><p>"Since when did you become like this.. "</p><p>"I don't know, I just felt.. like telling you how much I love you. "</p><p>"Tz "<br/>
Shosei sighed. "You are hopelessly in love. "</p><p>"As if you aren't. "</p><p>Shosei had to laugh lightly at that. "Yeah, you're right. I couldn't live knowing that you aren't in this world, too. "</p><p>Shosei couldn't see it, but Ruki smiled softly.</p><p>"That's everything I wanted to hear. See you later. "</p><p>"Yes. See you later. I can't wait to see you! "</p><p>That would have been the last time Ruki has be able to hear Shosei's excited voice. He opened his chat with Shosei and sent a quick text, then he put his phone away. He could already hear the police siren, as well as the one of the ambulance.<br/>
But he knew that it was too late for him.<br/>
The glass shards that once used to be his car's front window were now stuck in his chest, and his white suit was all stained with blood, dying it into a deep dark red.<br/>
He breathed out one last time.<br/>
He knew that he wouldn't make it, but he had been able to speak with Shosei one last time. Like they alwats did. It had made him forget that he was actually dying for the duration of thrir phone call.<br/>
But now, it was over.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after the phone call with Ruki had ended, a text arrived on Shosei's phone. It was from Ruki.</p><p>"Im sorry "</p><p> </p><p>  - Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>